Goodbye
by jessy03
Summary: Un petit OS Rachel rentre chez elle et découvre une lettre de la part de Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Ça m'a pris comme ça j'avais besoin de vidé ma frustration suite à la vision de ce nouvel épisode qui ma comment dirais-je mis une bonne claque. Je vais être honnête ce chapitre je l'ai pas écrit en pensant totalement au Faberry, la partie de moi qui aime le Achele a pris parfois le dessus lol.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est sensé n'être qu'un OS mais qui sait….

_**Prologue.**_

_**Rachel rentre du lycée ou Quinn n'a pas fait son apparition de la journée, ni même répondu à ses messages. Elle se retrouve étonné de voir une lettre déposé à son intention sur la petite table à l'entrée, elle reconnait aussitôt l'écriture de son amie et s'empresse de l'ouvrir pour la lire tout en se dirigeant dans le salon.**_

Ma Rachel,

Car oui aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraitre tu resteras toujours ma Rachel, la seule et l'unique. Je me doute que tu ne dois surement pas comprendre l'objet de cette lettre, mais c'est le seule moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te dire tout ça, pour ne pas avoir un autre regret.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excusé encore une fois pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir lors de notre première année, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide parfois je me le demande, tu ne méritais pas tout ça et si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je peux t'assurer que rien ne se serait déroulé ainsi.

Maintenant, je te demande de me pardonner, me pardonner pour ce que je suis en train de faire, ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plait, j'espère sincèrement que tu me comprendras.

Je ne peux…. je ne peux plus supporter de le voir à tes côtés, c'est beaucoup trop dure je suis désolée, vous voir l'un avec l'autre, tout le temps, c'est comme recevoir un coup de couteau en pleins cœur à chaque fois. Je ne t'en veux pas car après tout ce n'est pas de ta faute comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que cela me fait, n'ayant pas le courage de tout t'avouer.

Je sais que cela parait lâche de partir ainsi en te laissant cette simple lettre d'adieu, mais au plus profond de moi-même je sais qu'à l' instant où mes yeux se serait posé sur toi, j'aurais été dépourvu de toute volonté de fuir, en un regard tu m'aurais fait changer d'avis.

Et oui Rachel la grande Quinn Fabray, n'est pas si parfaite que ça tu vois, elle est toute aussi lâche et faible que n'importe qui d'autre, elle préfère la fuite plutôt que d'affronter ses sentiments, sa peur, le rejet. Au moment où tu liras ceci, je serais déjà bien loin, assez loin je l'espère pour que mon cœur cesse de crier ton nom, que mon corps cesse de vouloir ta peau, car oui aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, je ressens beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour toi.

Ps : J'espère cas la lecture de ses simples mots tu n'es déjà pas partie en courant et que tu liras cette lettre jusqu'au bout car c'est ma seule chance de te dire tout ce que je ressens.

Cet amour me tue lentement mais surement j'essaye de passé au-dessus, de me dire que ça va s'évaporer avec le temps mais la réalité est tout autre, je suis prisonnière, perdue dans tous ses sentiments qui ne font que s'accroitre de jour en jour. Mais je ne me voile pas la face, je sais que tu aimes Finn, qu'il est l'homme de ta vie et que les sentiments que j'éprouve tu ne les partages pas mais l'amour n'a pas de lois, il ne se commande pas, ne ce contrôle pas comme ça alors je préfère bâillonner mon cœur et partir plutôt que de subir ton rejet, brisé notre amitié.

Parce qu'à chaque pas que tu fais avec lui, mon cœur saigne un peu plus, je sais, je suis égoïste en tant qu'amie je devrais être heureuse pour toi, que tu es trouvé l'âme sœur, mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces alors c'est pour cette raison que je préfère mettre une immense distance entre nous, pour toi, pour ton bonheur, car si je reste, je sais qu'au fond, je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps comme ça, je me consume de jour en jour et je ne veux pas dépérir devant tes yeux, je voudrais que tu gardes de moi l'image de la belle jeune fille courageuse et forte comme tu le dis si bien.

Je ne regrette rien, les moments passé à tes cotés resteront à jamais gravé dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur. Je suis malgré moi devenue dépendante de toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir franchir les barrières que je construis pour me protégé, la seule à arriver constamment à me remettre sur le droit chemin et pour ça je dois te dire merci, merci de m'avoir rendu tel que je suis aujourd'hui.

Et même si tout ceci me fait m'éloigner de toi, je ne changerais cet amour pour rien au monde, même si c'est dure, mêmes si c'est interdit, si t'aimer est un délit que l'on m'arrête sur le champ car je recommencerai, je recommencerai parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi moi-même quand tombant amoureuse de toi.

Mais plus les jours passent plus notre amitié se renforce et par la même occasion mes sentiments pour toi et je me connais au bout d'un moment l'envie de t'avoir pour moi seule prendra le déçu sur ma raison, ma jalousie rentrera en action et je ferais tout pour t'avoir, je redeviendrais la Quinn d'avant, celle qui ne pense qu'a son bien-être et je ne le veux pas, te faire du mal à nouveau me serait insupportable alors je fais ce choix difficile, ce choix que tu ne comprendras sans doute peut être pas, mais seule ton bonheur compte à mes yeux et Finn est celui-ci de toute évidence.

Je suis si fière de toi, pour moi tu resteras à jamais la grande Rachel Berry, la plus belle des étoiles qui met été de rencontré et je suis persuadé que tu brilleras bientôt à Broadway, ne doute jamais de ton immense talent.

Sache que tu seras toujours une partie de moi, la meilleure partie de moi, je ne t'oublierais jamais, je te souhaite de tout mon cœur, de tout mon amour d'être heureuse.

Je t'aime Rachel Barbra Berry…

_**Dans le salon **_

_**Rachel s'effondre en larmes dans le salon, hurlant à plusieurs reprise le prénom de la jeune fille « Quinn »…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bon je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire une suite comme vous me l'avez conseillé et je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews sa réchauffe le cœur. Alors voici la suite, elle explique un peu plus les choses, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

**A l'aéroport**

_**Quinn pov **_

_**Je suis là debout devant cette porte d'embarquement dans quelques minutes, je devrais la franchir, accéder à ce long couloir celui qui me mènera à cette avion, celui-ci même qui me mettra face à mes décisions. Ma gorge se noue à cette pensé, devoir quitter Lima, m'éloigner de la personne que j'aime pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse est-ce une si bonne idée, le doute s'infiltre en moi tel un poison, je suis comme figé, ma tête n'ai plus capable de s'accorder avec mon cœur, je décide de m'assoir un moment, je dois réfléchir car je joue mon avenir, pourtant tout semblait si différent il y a quelques heures…..**_

_**Des souvenirs envahissent petit à petit toutes mes pensées, nos moments passés avec nos amis mais aussi ceux que nous avons partagé à deux car malgré nos débuts plus que difficile qui d'ailleurs ne sont dus que par mon comportement complètement ignoble à son égard, à cette idée mon cœur se sert une boule s'installe dans ma gorge. Je lui ai fait vivre un évitable enfer et elle a toujours malgré cela chercher à devenir mon amie, elle était toujours la première à m'épauler dans les moments difficiles, la seule à me remettre constamment dans le droit chemin.**_

_**Au fond je ne fuie pas que Rachel, j'essaye aussi de fuir tout ce que je peux ressentir en sa présence ses sentiments, cette vulnérabilité qu'elle fait naitre en moi, cette amour qui chaque jour ne cesse de grandir de s'infiltré en moi, tout mon être la désir, le moindre centimètre de ma peau cherche un simple contact avec la sienne. Il m'aura fallu du temps pour comprendre, de l'énergie pour lutter contre ça mais au final le même résultat ressort toujours, je suis désespérément amoureuse d'elle, je pensais pouvoir vivre avec cela, me contrôler, n'être simplement que son amie mais notre dernière conversation ma prouver que j'avais tort, en une simple discussion j'ai pris conscience de la réalité des choses, je suis fichue, possédée, complètement dépendante, d'une personne qui ne l'ai manifestement pas de moi, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai pris cette décision, fait ce choix qui me parait complètement absurde à cet instant comment peut-on vouloir être loin de la personne la plus importante de notre vie… ses derniers mots me reviennent soudain à l'esprit…..**_

Flashback 

Soir du bal Rachel vient d'être couronné Reine de la promo, elle danse au milieu de la piste avec Finn, pendant que Quinn et Santana chante.

Watching every motion / _Regardant tous les mouvements_  
In my foolish lover's game / _De mon stupide jeu d'amoureux_  
On this endless ocean / _Sur cet océan sans fin_  
Finally lovers know no shame / _Finalement les amoureux ne connaissent pas la honte_  
Turning and returning / _Tournant et retournant_  
To some secret place inside / _A un endroit secret à l'intérieur_  
Watching in slow motion / _Te regardant au ralenti_  
As you turn around and say / _Te retourner et dire_

Take my breath away / _Epoustoufle-moi_  
Take my breath away / _Epoustoufle-moi_

Watching I keep waiting / _Regardant en attendant _

_**(Santana tourne la tête et constate que Quinn essaye de se lever, dans un geste rapide elle s'approche d'elle pour la soutenir et l'aider toujours un air surpris au visage. Tout le monde braque ses yeux sur la jeune fille, c'est un vrai miracle, la blonde est à nouveau sur ses deux jambes.)**_

Still anticipating love / _J'anticipe encore l'amour_  
Never hesitating / _Sans jamais hésiter_  
To become the fated ones / _A devenir l'élu_  
Turning and returning / _Tournant et retournant_  
To some secret place to hide / _A un endroit secret à cacher_

_**(**__**Santana observe attentivement Quinn, qui ne lâche pas du regard Rachel qui danse tendrement avec Finn, il ne lui faut pas très longtemps pour comprendre ce qui se passe.)**_

Watching in slow motion / _Te regardant au ralenti_  
As you turn to me and say / _Te retourner vers moi et dire_

Take my breath away / _Epoustoufle-moi_  
Take my breath away / _Epoustoufle-moi_

Through the hourglass I saw you / _A travers le sablier je t'ai vu_  
In time you slipped away / _Tu as disparu dans le temps_  
When the mirror crashed I called you / _Quand le miroir s'est brisé je t'ai appelé_  
And turned to hear you say / _Et me suis retourné pour t'entendre dire_  
If only for today / _Si seulement aujourd'hui_  
I am unafraid / _Je n'avais pas peur_

Take my breath away / _Epoustoufle-moi_  
Take my breath away / _Epoustoufle-moi_

Watching every motion / _Regardant tous les mouvements_  
In this foolish lover's game / _De ce stupide jeu d'amoureux_  
Haunted by the notion / _Hanté par la notion_  
Somewhere there's a love in flames / _Que quelque part il y a un amour en flammes_  
Turning and returning / _Tournant et retournant_  
To some secret place inside / _A un endroit secret à l'intérieur_  
Watching in slow motion / _Te regardant au ralenti_  
As you turn my way and say / _Te retourner vers moi et dire_

Take my breath away / _Epoustoufle-moi_  
Take my breath away / _Epoustoufle-moi_

**La chanson se termine et Santana aide Quinn à se réinstaller dans son fauteuil, son effort semble l'avoir quelque peu épuisé mais au fond la Latina le sait il n'y a pas que ça et décide d'en avoir le cœur net. Allant jusqu'au toilettes elle se décide à rentrer dans le vive du sujet.**

Santana : Tu comptes le lui dire quand ?

Quinn (surprise) : Pardon ! Je ne comprends pas

Santana : A Rachel, tu comptes le lui dire quand, que tu es amoureuse d'elle

Quinn (paniqué mais reprenant son masque de Reine des Glaces) : Je…. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles

Santana : Arrête Q, pas à moi, je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi tu as voulu lui offrir ta victoire, lui céder ta couronne, j'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardais pendant que nous chantions, alors ne me mens pas.

Quinn (se résignant): Je ne lui dirais pas San, elle est avec Finn, elle est heureuse, je ne veux pas briser son bonheur et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien pour elle. Et puis de toute manière je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque.

Santana (soupirant) : Tu ne vois donc vraiment rien alors, moi je pense au contraire que tu devrais lui parler et le lui dire parce que je ne pense pas que tes chances soient réduites à néant, bien au contraire. Alors si tu ne veux pas vivre avec ce sentiment de regret toute ta vie, bouge tes fesses va la trouver et parle le lui.

**La Latina partie aussitôt laissant la jeune fille perdu dans ses pensées au milieu du couloir, s'apprêtant à continuer son chemin, elle entendit soudainement une voix, cette voix celle qui la si souvent interpellé de la même façon auparavant, elle se retourne pour lui faire face.**

Rachel : Quinn, attend ! (elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille)

Rachel : Je suis tellement heureuse, tu ne peux pas imaginer, cette soirée est magique, c'est un miracle tu peux te tenir debout.

**La brunette se pencha attrapant la blonde dans un immense câlin, celui-ci enflamma aussitôt cette dernière, il était temps pour elle de lui dire la vérité, Santana avait raison, c'était maintenant ou jamais, elle prit une grande respiration mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche ce que la Diva lui murmura à l'oreille la stoppa net. **

Rachel : C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie, être élue Reine de la promo, danser sous le regard de tout le monde au bras de Finn, ma donner l'impression l'espace d'un instant d'être spécial, c'était incroyable. J'ai peut être perdue mes rêves, NYADA mais j'ai gagné un fiancé qui m'aime vraiment, le Glee club une véritable famille et toi ma plus belle amitié, ce dont je suis le plus fière….. et j'espère sincèrement que malgré nos projets différents nous arriverons à continuer à nous voir, je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié.

**Le visage de la blonde se figea instantanément comme si son cœur venait de se briser en mille morceaux, elle s'était arrêté à deux mots « Fiancé » et « amitié », tout cela semblait clair, il n'y avait aucune chance au fond, elle fut sortie à nouveau de ses pensées par la brune.**

Rachel (se redressant pour la regarder) : Quinn est ce que ça va ?

Quinn : Hein ! oui.. oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas, je dois y aller (elle se retourna commençant à partir)

**La brune resta sans voix, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à ses derniers mots prononcer, leur amitié n'avait peut-être pas d'importance aux yeux de la blonde, elle la regarda s'éloigner, mais soudainement Quinn s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.**

Quinn : je te souhaite d'être heureuse Rachel, de réalisé tout tes rêves, ne doute jamais de ton talent, je sais que tu es faite pour briller, je n'en ai jamais douté, alors n'abandonne pas.

**La blonde repris son chemin, laissant la jeune fille dans ses pensées au milieu du couloir.**

Fin du Flashback 

_**Me remémorer se moment me fait mal mais me réconforte à nouveau dans ma décision, Rachel aime Finn, pas moi il en est ainsi, Santana avait tort, je n'ai aucune chance. Je sens soudainement mon téléphone vibré, un message de ma mère me souhaitant bon voyage, il m'a été difficile de lui expliquer mon choix, mais contre toute attente, elle a fini par l'accepter et même me promettre de ne divulgué a personne ma nouvelle destination, ne voulant pas faire échouer mes projets. Une voix annonça le numéro de mon vol, il est temps maintenant, allé Quinn courage c'est pour son bien.**_

**Quelques heures auparavant chez les Berry**

Rachel (hurlant de toutes ses forces) : Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, non tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça

**Entendant les cris de leur fille, Leroy et Hiram se précipitèrent dans le salon, ils la trouvèrent à terre pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, recroqueviller sur elle-même une lettre à la main, hurlant une seule et unique phrase « Quinn, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça », Leroy s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés la serrant dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hiram lui se sentait complètement dépasser les évènements.**

Leroy : Ma chérie, que ce passe-t-il ? Dis-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil

**La brunette continuait toujours à prononcer la même phrase, il remarqua la lettre dans ses mains, il essaya de le lui la retirer délicatement mais elle ne lâcha pas sa prise.**

Leroy : Rachel, ma puce dis-moi quelques choses, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ce passe.

**La jeune fille passa ses deux bras autour du buste de son père afin de resserrer un peu plus leur étreinte, à cette action elle laissa tomber la lettre sur le sol. Hiram s'en saisit et commença à la parcourir. **

_**Rachel pov :**_

_**Comment peut-elle me faire ça, comment peut-elle m'abandonner ainsi, m'ouvrir son cœur et fuir par la même occasion, ce n'est pas juste, c'est égoïste, elle dit qu'elle m'aime, mais on ne fait pas ce genre de chose au gens qu'on aime. A cet instant je suis partagée, une partie de moi se meurt, une autre lui en veut, mais les deux au final ne me prouve qu'une seule chose, une chose que je me suis refusé d'admettre et il me faudra la perdre pour m'en rendre compte. Je tiens à elle, plus que ce que je ne devrais, bien plus cas Finn, la perdre m'anéanti, me coupe la respiration, comme si on m'arrachait le cœur de la poitrine, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle, le soir du bal sa dernière phrase n'était pas anodine, elle ne me réconfortait pas, elle me disait adieu tout simplement et je n'ai rien vu, tellement fixé sur ma petite personne comme d'habitude. Je voudrais avoir une chance, la retenir lui dire à mon tour tout ce que je ressens, sa lettre ma ouvert les yeux, ma ouvert le cœur, je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis le début, mais j'ai toujours refusé de l'admettre pensant simplement que je ressentais tout ça seulement parce qu'elle était la plus belle fille qu'il ne m'avait jamais été donné de rencontrer. La réalité est là tout comme la douleur que je ressens, celle qui prend le contrôle de tout mon corps de tout mon être, je l'ai perdue, par ma stupidité je ne la reverrais plus jamais, je ne pourrais plus jamais plonger mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, je n'entendrais plus son rire, sa voix, elle est la seule à me comprendre sans que j'ai besoin de dire un mot, je me sens vide à l'intérieur. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose je ne peux pas la laisser partir ainsi, sans lui dire tout ce que je ressens…**_

La jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées par son père, il lui reposa sa question.

Hiram : Ma chérie, tu dois nous répondre, ressens tu la même chose pour Quinn ?

Rachel (les larmes aux yeux) : Oui… oui mais c'est trop tard maintenant

Leroy (se relevant et tendant une main à sa fille) : Il n'est jamais trop tard ma chérie…..

Rachel (se redressant) : Mais comment on va faire, je ne sais même pas ou elle est

Hiram : Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui doit le savoir non réfléchit

**Rachel se mit à réfléchir et attrapa son téléphone composant un numéro, elle tomba sur Santana lui expliquant la situation, elle recula le téléphone de son oreille pendant un moment cette dernière lançant toute sorte d'insulte en espagnol a l'attention de la blonde, ne comprenant pas son geste, elle se repris toutefois et l'informa qu'elle savait qui pourrait la renseigner et quelle la tiendrait au courant dès qu'elle en serait plus. Mais la petite Diva ne comptait pas rester là à attendre, elle demanda donc à ses pères de la conduire chez Quinn.**

**Instant présent à l'aéroport**

Quinn se lève et se dirige d'un pas ferme vers la porte d'embarquement, mais se fige à la voix qui retentit derrière elle « Quinn ».


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite, ce qui devait être un os au final atteint son chapitre 3, c'est assez marrant au final et je vous remercie tous de m'encourager dans cette voie.

Je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes.

**Chapitre 3**

Quinn **(surprise)** : Santana ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Santana : Ta mère m'a dit ou te trouver, alors comme ça Fabray on comptait partir sans me dire au revoir.

Quinn **(fixant ses yeux au sol)** : San, je…

Santana **(la coupant)** : Je sais ce que tu fais Q, Rachel ma tout dit, tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

_**Au prénom de la brunette, Quinn sentit sa respiration se bloquer, elle avait donc bien lu sa lettre, appelant même Santana pour tout lui dire, un tas de question traversa aussitôt son esprit.**_

Quinn **(fixant son amie)** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle ta dit exactement.

Santana : Tous, elle m'a parlé de la lettre, de ta fuite et elle m'a demandé de te retrouver.

Quinn **(d'un air déçu)** : Oh, je vois

Santana : Tu vois quoi ?

Quinn : Non rien laisse tomber, je dois y aller de toute manière mon avion décolle dans 15 minutes.

Santana : Très bien, ça te laisse donc 15 minutes pour m'expliquer, pourquoi tu fais une chose aussi stupide.

_**La Latina ne laissa pas le temps à la blonde de répliquer, elle la traina de force par le bras vers deux fauteuils et l'obligea à s'assoir.**_

Santana : Aller va s'y, je t'écoute, je veux tout savoir, qu'est-ce qui pousse la grande Quinn Fabray à prendre la fuite, a déposé les armes et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y pas de raison car je te connais et tu ne renonce jamais en temps normal.

_**La blonde se contenta d'observer ses mains posé sur ses genoux, ne fessant sortir aucun son de sa bouche.**_

Santana **(commençant à s'impatienter)** : Aller accouche Fabray, dépêche toi, tu sais comment je suis quand on ne me dit pas ce que je veux savoir.

_**Quinn soupira un grand coup et commença a raconté sa dernière conversation avec Rachel, celle-ci même qui l'amena à prendre cette décision.**_

Quinn : Alors tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je pars, je n'ai aucune chance, rien n'est réciproque et je ne peux plus rester ici à la regarder être avec lui, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Plus les jours passent, plus mes sentiments sont encore plus fort, je ne contrôle plus rien (les larmes aux yeux) je l'aime plus que tous San… je l'aime à en crever tu comprends. Si je reste, je sais que je finirais par tout gâcher, parce que mon envie d'être avec elle, sera le plus fort et je ne veux pas briser son bonheur, elle mérite d'être heureuse, c'est pour ça que je dois partir.

_**Santana les larmes aux yeux à son tour, serra fort Quinn dans ses bras, elle se laissa envahir par ses pensées, ses souvenirs, tous ses moments partagés avec la jeune fille, leur étreinte fut interrompue par la voix de l'hôtesse qui annonça le départ imminent de l'avion. La blonde se redressa et attrapa son sac, elle se pencha ensuite déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie « au revoir Santana, prend bien soin de toi », il fallut un léger temps de réaction à la brune pour réaliser que son amie avait déjà pris le chemin de la porte d'embarquement, elle se précipita pour lui barrer le chemin.**_

Santana : Pas question Q, je ne te laisserais pas prendre cette avion tu m'entends, je ne veux pas rester là sans rien faire, te regarder gâché ta vie, gâché tes chances.

Quinn : Santana, s'il te plait, arrête je te l'ai déjà dit il n'y a aucune chance, alors laisse-moi passer.

_**Une voix se fit soudainement entendre derrière elle, ce qui lui stoppa net la respiration, les battements de son cœur se mirent à s'accélérer, c'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être elle.**_

Rachel **(d'une voix sèche)** : Je t'interdis de franchir cette porte Lucy Quinn Fabray.

La blonde se retourna tout en évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune fille se trouvant derrière elle, celle-ci pris aussitôt la parole.

Rachel : Quinn, il faut qu'on parle de ta let….

Quinn **(ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase)** : pas besoin, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et je comprends. Je suis toute à fait consciente que mes sentiments ne sont pas partager tu aimes Finn, il t'aime et tout ça c'est le principal au fond. Je te l'ai dit tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Tu dois sans doute m'en vouloir parce que je m'éloigne de toi, de notre amitié mais il le faut parce que malgré tout je reste un être humain et que mon seuil de tolérance à la douleur à atteint malheureusement son seuil critique. Je ne te demanderais donc qu'une seule faveur, au nom de notre amitié, laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi partir Rachel.

_**La blonde observa la brune qui n'affichait plus aucune expression, comme si son corps était complètement vide, elle en profita pour reprendre du courage et se dirigea a nouveau vers la porte d'embarquement au moment même ou son pied franchis celle-ci, la voix de Rachel s'éleva a nouveau derrière elle, mais cette fois ci en chantant, le corps de Quinn se figea incapable de faire le moindre mètre de plus, son cœur s'emballa de plus en plus à chaque phrase chanté.**_

You are my knight in armor / _Tu es mon chevalier en armure_  
The hero of my heart / _Le héros de mon coeur_  
When you smile at me I see / _Quand tu me souris je vois_  
A true world go up / _Un monde réél monter_  
The river is getting deep, believe it / _La riviére devient profonde, crois - le_  
You're all these arms of mine / _Tu es tout ce que mes bras_  
Wanna hold / _Veulent porter_  
All wrapped up with a river / _Tout ce qui est enveloppé dans une riviére_  
Baby, I'm giving you this heart / _Bébé j'te donne ce coeur_  
Of gold / _D'or_

So listen up, it's you I trust / _Alors écoute, c'est en toi que je crois_  
I feel magic every time that we touch / _Je sens toute la magie chaque fois qu'on se touche_  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above / _J'allègue devant les cieux là – haut_  
Tonight to you baby I make my / _Ce soir pour toi je fais ma_  
Declaration of love / _Déclaration d'amour_  
( hey love) / _( wé d'amour)_

Just like Juliet belonged to Romeo / _Comme Juliette qui appartenait à Roméo_  
You can stay prepared that I won't be / _Tu peux rester préparer à ce que je ne te_  
Letting you go / _Permettrais pas de t'en aller_  
In the heat of night / _Dans la chaleur de la nuit_  
So right you taste my sweetness lips on / _Là tu as gouté à ma douceur sur_  
Your lips / _Tes lèvres_  
I'll make it better than you ever dreamed / _Je le ferai mieux que ce dont tu as jamais rêvé_  
And the rest of your life will be / _Et le reste de ta vie sera_  
Just like this / _Justement comme ça_

Declaration of love ( love) / _Déclaration d'amour ( amour)_  
Declaration of love ( heh) / _Déclaration d'amour ( heh)_  
Declaration of love (oh)_Déclaration d'amour (oh)_  
Declaration of love ( to you baby ) / _Déclaration d'amour ( à toi bébé )_  
Declaration of love ( oh ) / _Déclaration d'amour ( oh )_

In the heat of the night / _Dans la chaleur de la nuit_  
So right you taste my sweetness on / _Là tu as gouté à ma douceur sur_  
Your lips / _Tes lévres_  
I'll make it better than you ever dreamed / _Je le ferai mieux que ce dont tu as jamais rêvé_  
And the rest of your life will be just / _Et le reste de ta vie sera_  
Like this / _Justement comme ça_

(Baby)So listen up, it's you I trust / _(Baby) Alors écoute, c'est en toi que je crois_

I feel magic every time that we touch /_Je sens toute la magie chaque fois qu'on se touche_  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above / _J'allègue devant les cieux là - haut que_  
Tonight to you baby I make my / _Ce soir pour toi je fais ma_  
Declaration of love / _Déclaration d'amour_

So listen up, it's you I trust / _Alors écoute, c'est en toi que je crois_  
Don't you know, Don' you know / _Tu sais pas, tu sais pas_  
I pledge allegiance to the heavens above / _J'allègue devant les cieux là - haut_  
I swear to you baby / _Je te le jure bébé_

So listen up, it's you I trust / _Alors écoute, c'est en toi que je crois_  
(Ooh)I pledge allegiance to the / _(Ooh)J'allègue devant_  
Heavens above / _Les cieux là – haut_

_**Les larmes trouvèrent leur chemin sur le beau visage de la blonde, comment cela pouvait-il être possible, comment avait pu t'elle ce trompé à ce point, Rachel ressentait donc la même chose qu'elle, son cœur s'emballa de plus belle à cette pensée, elle lâcha son sac à terre pour faire face à la jeune fille. A la vue des larmes, Rachel se jeta au cou de Quinn, la serrant le plus fort possible.**_

_Rachel __**(murmurant à son oreille)**__ : Je t'aime Quinn, ne me quitte pas._

_**A ses mots la blonde plongea son regard dans celui de la petite Diva, ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à prendre possession des siennes, le baiser fut tendre, laissant transparaitre tous leurs sentiments, à cet instant plus rien n'y personne n'existait, malheureusement le manque d'air du écourté leur étreinte, front contre front, Quinn prononça enfin quelques mots.**_

_Quinn : Je t'aime aussi, bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginé, dit moi que tous ceci ce n'est pas un rêve s'il te plait _

_Rachel __**(souriante et passant sa main sur sa joue) **__: Non, ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est bien réel, je suis bien là dans tes bras, et tu viens bien de me donner le plus merveilleux des baisers qui met été donné de recevoir. __**(Quinn lui sourit à son tour, soudainement le visage de la brunette ce fit plus sérieux)**__ Quinn… je voudrais te demander pardon, je mens veux tellement si j'avais su prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour toi plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir autant, devoir envisager la fuite et je suis désolée qu' il met fallu être sur le point de te perdre pour réaliser tout ça, prendre conscience que ma vie sans toi n'aurait plus aucun sens, écouté pour une fois véritablement mon cœur, celui-ci même qui s'est brisé instantanément quand il a pris conscience tout comme moi-même que je ne te reverrais plus, ta lettre a été un véritable électrochoc, une vraie révélation alors merci, merci d'avoir eu le courage de me l'écrire._

_Quinn : Je n'ai pas à te pardonner quoique ce soit, tu n'y es pour rien, l'important c'est l'instant présent, c'est nous ici maintenant, c'est cette chance incroyable qu'on nous offre de s'avouer ce que l'on ressent l'une pour l'autre. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir, nous réserve, mais une chose est sure, je ne souhaite en avoir un avec personne d'autre que toi._

_**Un bruit de sanglot se fit entendre derrière elles, elles fixèrent leur regard sur Santana qui contre toute attente laissait apparaitre des larmes le long de ses joues, fait plutôt inhabituelle chez cette dernière plutôt adepte tout comme Quinn, a refoulé tout sentiments pouvant montrer sa faiblesse.**_

_Rachel __**(étonnée)**__ : Santana, tu pleures_

_Santana __**(se ressaisissant)**__ : Hein ! quoi ! non ! j'ai juste une satané poussière dans l'œil c'est tout._

_Quinn __**(écartant plus grand ses bras en direction de son amie)**__ : Aller vient là _

_**La brune contre toute attente accepta l'invitation et s'engouffra dans le câlin collectif qui s'offrit à elle, mais Santana restera toujours Santana elle ne tarda pas à ce remontrer à nouveau elle-même.**_

_Santana __**(s'extirpant de l'étreinte)**__ : Je vous préviens si l'une de vous deux raconte ce qui vient de ce passé, je lui fais la peau._

_Quinn __**(éclatant de rire)**__ : Oui S, c'est promis, je ne dirais rien à personne sur tes petits moments de faiblesse._

_Santana __**(lui lançant un regard noir)**__ : Tu as intérêt et ça vaut aussi pour toi Berry._

_Rachel : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien, je ne voudrais pas subir tes foudres._

_Santana : Bien, on n'est d'accord. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant parce qu'on ne va pas rester là indéfiniment hein. _

_Rachel : Mes pères m'attendent à la sortie, je dois aller voir Finn, je pense que lui et moi devrions avoir une conversation. Nous pourrions nous retrouver un peu plus tard au Breadstick non ?_

_Quinn __**(d'un air contrarié et remplit de peur)**__ : D'accord, fait comme tu veux, envoie moi un message quand tu auras fini et en fonction de l'heure on avisera._

_Rachel __**(remarquant le malaise) :**__ Quinn, regarde-moi, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur, je te le promets, mais je dois le voir lui expliquer, il ne mérite pas d'être plus longtemps dans l'ignorance, si nous voulons commencer quelque chose toi et moi, il faut d'abord que je mette un terme à ma relation avec lui. _

_Quinn : Tu as raison, pardon, c'est juste que… enfin ce n'est pas grave tu devrais y aller._

_Rachel __**(lui déposant un baiser)**__ : je t'aime ne l'oublie pas._

_Quinn : Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas toi non plus._

_Rachel __**(souriante)**__ : Je ne me souviendrais que de ça._

_**La petite Diva pris le chemin de la sortie sous le regard peut rassurer de Quinn et Santana…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre l'avant dernier je pense, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ça réchauffe le cœur de voir que cette histoire vous plaise temps.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 **

_**Rachel pov **_

_**Tout me semblait pourtant plus simple avant d'arriver devant cette porte, maintenant la peur, la confusion, l'appréhension s'empare petit à petit de moi. J'aimerais toquer mais ma main reste figé là à quelques centimètres, durant le trajet, je m'étais imaginé toute sorte de scénario afin de trouvé celui qui serait le plus approprié, le moins douloureux pour nous, car je ne dois pas me mentir non plus, cela ne va pas être simple autant pour lui que pour moi. Je ne vais pas rompre avec n'importe qui, je vais le quitté lui, Finn Hudson, le garçon avec qui je pensais finir ma vie, mon fiancé, l'une des pièces maitresse dans l'élaboration du futur que je m'étais fixé, je ne douterais jamais des sentiments forts que j'éprouve à son égard, je les ressentirais sans doute toujours car il est ma première fois, ma première vraie relation, celui pour qui j'ai longtemps cru que mon cœur était destinée, mais ce que j'éprouve pour Quinn cela va au-delà de tout ce que je peux et pourrais ressentir pour lui. Cela ne va pas être facile mais je lui dois toute la vérité, mon cœur se déchire un peu plus à l'idée de lui faire du mal, mais je ne peux pas faire machine arrière pour éviter tout ça, après une grande et longue inspiration, je décide enfin de frapper, mon cœur se serre, je sais que les prochaines heures ne vont pas être une partie de plaisir pour moi…..**_

_**Finn pov **_

_**J'entends et reconnais la manière de frapper de ma fiancée, mon cœur se remplit de joie instantanément, je ne perds pas une seule seconde pour me diriger et ouvrir la porte, un immense sourire au visage, mais celui-ci fut de courte durée au vue de celui qu'elle affichait, elle semblait anxieuse, mal à l'aise, pas vraiment dans son état normal. Tout de suite, mon esprit ce mit à réfléchir qu'avais-je bien pu faire récemment qui pourrait la mettre dans un état si bizarre, mais mon corps lui l'attira machinalement vers lui, elle se laissa faire ce qui me rassura mais au moment où j'entrepris de l'embrasser, elle se dégagea aussitôt de notre étreinte et là cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose les prochaines minutes ne vont pas être une partie de plaisir pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire mais ça risque d'être ma fête. Sans dire un mot, nous prirent le chemin du salon, je ne pus m'empêcher de remercier Dieu, d'être le seul à la maison à cet instant car je connais pertinemment bien ma petite Diva, elle s'apprête surement à me faire sa Rachel Barbra Berry, donc ça risque de crier quelque peu. A mon grand étonnement, elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ce qui n'était vraiment pas habituelle de ça part et ne présager rien de bon, las de cette situation, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je prise enfin le silence.**_

Finn : Ma puce que ce passe t'il tu as l'air étrange ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Rachel (fermant les yeux pour ce donné du courage) : Non, non tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je suis là parce qu'il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. (Inspirant) Je voulais te parler parce que… parce que quelque chose est arrivé.

Je ne l'ai pas cherché, c'est arrivé comme ça… je suis tombée amoureuse, tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, en fait pour être honnête je pense qu'au plus profond de moi-même je l'ai toujours su mais je me refusais simplement de l'admettre. (Les larmes aux yeux) Je suis désolée, tellement, tellement désolée.

Finn (l'air perdue, confus) : Je… je… (Pris soudainement de colère) c'est Puck, c'est ça, c'est lui, je vais lui….

Rachel : Non, ce n'est pas lui, s'il te plait calme toi

Finn : Comment veux-tu que je me calme, quand ma futur femme est en train de me dire qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle risque de me quitter hein ! Parce que c'est bien ça tu veux me quitter n'est-ce pas ?

Rachel (confuse) : Finn ! Je suis tellement désolée.

Finn (les larmes aux yeux): Je m'en fiche que tu sois désolée Rachel, comment tu oses me faire ça, nous faire ça, tu n'es pas bien avec moi, parce que si c'est le cas dis-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu changes d'avis, pour que tu restes à mes côtés.

Rachel : Je suis désolée crois-moi, la dernière chose que je souhaite c'est te faire souffrir mais il n'y a rien à faire, je ne peux pas lutter contre ce que je ressens, rester avec toi serait injuste autant pour toi que pour moi car nous finirions par ne pas être heureux.

Finn : Parce que tu es malheureuse avec moi c'est ça ?

Rachel : Je n'ai jamais dit ça, bien au contraire

Finn : Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Rachel : je t'aime mais pas autant que je l'aime elle

Finn (surpris) : Comment ça elle ? Attends tu me quittes pour une fille ? Tu plaisantes là

Rachel : Non, je ne plaisante pas et oui la personne que j'aime est une fille.

Finn (éclatant de rire) : N'importe quoi, ma future femme veut me quitter pour une fille, je suis en plein cauchemar, je vais me réveiller.

Rachel (vexé) : je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans.

Finn (reprenant son sérieux) : Ecoute ma chérie, tu ne vas pas foutre en l'air notre relation pour une petite expérience, parce qu'au fond c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit non, tu sais très bien qu'avec Santana ça n'ira pas loin.

Rachel (choqué) : Pardon, j'ai dû louper un épisode là, pourquoi tu parles d'expérience et de Santana ?

Finn : Ben parce que comment tu expliques une femme sur le point de se marier qui annonce à son fiancé qu'elle aime une autre fille, je peux comprendre, tu es confuse notre mariage te fiche un peu la trouille, tu te sens perdue, tu as sans doute envie d'expérimenté toute sorte de chose avant qu'on soit unis pour toujours l'un a l'autre.

Rachel (dubitative) : Ok, alors écoute moi bien, premièrement ce n'est pas qu'une petite expérience et deuxièmement ce n'est parce que Santana est lesbienne que ça veut dire que forcément je suis amoureuse d'elle.

Finn : Si ce n'est pas Santana, c'est qui alors hein, c'est Brittany parce que y'a pas tant de choix.

Rachel (agacée) : Ce n'est pas Santana, ce n'est pas Brittany, c'est…. C'est Quinn

Finn (le regard écarquillé) : Hein ! Quoi ? Quinn comme dans Quinn Fabray, comme mon ex Quinn Fabray c'est qui a fait de ta vie un enfer pendant de nombreux mois.

Rachel : C'est du passé et oui je suis amoureuse d'elle.

Finn : tu n'es pas sérieuse, je suis vraiment dans un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller, j'en suis sure, ce n'est pas possible que mes deux ex soient amoureuses l'une de l'autre. (S'énervant de plus en plus) hein mais va s'y dit moi que c'est une blague, une caméra cachée…

Rachel : Je suis désolée Finn, mais je me devais d'être honnête avec toi, l'idée de perdre Quinn ma fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments pour elle, au final, je pense que je l'ai toujours su, mais j'ai toujours préféré croire que ce que je ressentais n'avait de raison que parce qu'elle était la plus jolie fille que je n'avais jamais vu.

Finn (désabusé) : Alors quand on était à l'infirmerie l'année dernière et que tu me disais sans arrête qu'elle était belle, et que tu te demandais ce que cela fessait de l'embrasser ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, tu l'aimais déjà.

Rachel (rougissant face à se souvenir) : Je… je pense que oui mais je ne l'admettais pas.

Finn (s'emportant) : Tu t'es bien foutu de moi alors depuis le début, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimé c'est ça, je t'ai juste servi de faire valoir, en attendant que tu assumes totalement.

Rachel (pleurant) : Ne dit pas ça, c'est faux, je n'ai jamais triché avec toi, j'ai toujours été sincère, mes sentiments ont toujours été vrais, mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras, que tu me pardonneras, car au fond tu sais tout comme moi que l'amour est le seul sentiment qu'on ne puisse pas contrôler.

**Ne supportant plus de voir le jeune homme pleurer et souffrir par sa faute, elle se retourna pour prendre le chemin de la sortie.**

Finn (hurlant tout en pleurant) : Ne me laisse pas avec toute cette douleur Rachel, je t'en supplie ne me quitte pas, ne nous brise pas, accorde nous encore une chance, ensemble on peut tout surmonter, j'en suis sure.

**Rachel se retourna, avançant lentement jusqu'à lui, elle enleva délicatement sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle plaça dans sa main tout en la refermant, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.**

Rachel : Je suis profondément désolée Finn, mais nous deux c'est fini.

**Elle partit aussitôt très vite rejoindre ses pères qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur, laissant derrière elle le Quaterback qui s'écroula sur ses genoux en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le silence régna tout le long du trajet, Rachel retenant difficilement son chagrin, elle envoya un sms à Kurt afin qu'il rentre soutenir Finn, arrivé chez elle, la brunette se réfugia directement dans sa chambre et s'effondra en larme sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Leroy essaya en vain de discuter avec sa fille, mais cette dernière ne décrochait pas un mot continuant simplement à pleurer, Hiram lui prit l'initiative de prévenir Quinn, pensant que celle-ci serait à même de consoler leur fille. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps à la blonde pour arriver, Hiram lui expliqua, que Rachel s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain de sa chambre depuis leur retour mais ne décrochait pas un mot, qu'ils ne savaient pas comment c'était déroulé son entrevue avec Finn, car malgré leurs multiples tentatives pour faire parler leur fille, aucun son n'avait filtré de sa bouche. Le cœur de la blonde se serra à ses révélations, car la conversation de Rachel avec Finn pourrait tout aussi être positive que négative pour leur avenir, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, la peur au ventre. **

_**Quinn pov**_

_**La voir ainsi me brise en mille morceaux, elle est là étendue sur le sol, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps, je devrais avoir peur car cela ne peut signifier que deux choses, elle la quitté, ou elle va me quitter, mais à cet instant seule l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforté est présente. Je m'allonge tout près d'elle et lui attrape la main, à ce contact elle s'arrête quelques secondes de sangloter, elle pivote légèrement et se glisse dans mes bras, plongeant sa tête dans mon cou. Pas un mot n'est dit ce qui accroit mon angoisse, mais je n'ai pas le cœur d'amorcer la conversation bien trop peur des conséquences que celle-ci pourrait avoir pour moi, pour nous. Elle finit par s'endormir au creux de mes bras, au bout d'une heure être a même le sol me parait devenir une véritable torture, mais je n'ai pas le cœur de la réveiller, je réussis a me dégagé afin de m'agenouiller, je l'attrape délicatement et la soulève à cet instant, une immense pensé de remerciement s'adresse directement à Coach Sylvester qui grâce à ses entrainements plus musclés que jamais m'aura permis de réaliser cet effort. Je nous dirige jusqu'à son lit, la posant délicatement dessus, j'attrape la couverture posé sur sa chaise pour la recouvrir avant de m'éclipser je dépose un baiser sur son front tout en lui murmurant un je t'aime à l'oreille, la voir dormir si paisiblement me réchauffe le cœur. Je m'apprête à sortir quand soudainement le son de sa voix ce fit entendre…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau et avant dernier chapitre pour cette histoire qui ne devait être au début qu'un petit os, le prochain chapitre sera sans doute constitué par un pov de Rachel et un autre de Quinn. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

La chanson que Quinn chante à Rachel est in love with you de Michelle Branch.

Chapitre 5

Rachel : Reste s'il te plait…..

_**Quinn pov**_

_**« Reste s'il te plait » de simplement mot qui pourtant venait d'avoir comme l'effet d'une bombe sur mon corps, mon cœur se figea, ma respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide, le stresse s'empara indéniablement de tout mon être. Me demandait elle de rester pour me signifier la fin de notre relation, bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment commencer quand on n'y réfléchis bien ou me demandait elle de rester car elle venait de briser le cœur de Finn et voulait tout simplement pleurer dans mes bras. Je sais c'est égoïste mais j'aimerais que ce soit la deuxième option, cas l'instant ou je me retournerais pour lui faire face, je ne verrais pas un air sur son visage me disant « je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu le quitter, j'ai fait une erreur, c'est lui que j'aime ». L'entendre prononcer mon prénom, me fait doucement sortir de mes pensées, aller soit forte Fabray, retourne toi et fait face à la réalité même si ça doit te faire souffrir.…. La vision qui s'offre à moi est loin de me rassurer, ses yeux sont petits et rouges, je peux y lire tout le chagrin qui les habitent, j'avance doucement en respirant le plus calmement possible afin de contenir mes propres larmes, je dois être forte pour elle, pour moi, après tout je ne pouvais pas m'attendre non plus à ce qu'elle change tout sa vie pour moi, la pensée que j'aurais dû franchir la porte d'embarquement quelques heures auparavant me vient à l'esprit mais je la balaye rapidement car après tout si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas eu la chance de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'assoie délicatement à côté d'elle sur son lit, je sens instantanément ses bras m'encerclé et sa tête se posé sur ma poitrine, sanglotant à nouveau, mon cœur se serre aussitôt à cette constatation, le sentiment d'être la cause de tout son mal être me devient de plus en plus insupportable, il n'est pas question qu'elle souffre d'avantage par ma faute.**_

_**Je la sens bougé, remonter sa tête pour croiser mon regard et commencer à ouvrir la bouche, je sais à cet instant je fais preuve d'une extrême lâcheté en la devançant mais il met impossible d'imaginer l'entendre me dire certaines choses. **_

Quinn : Ecoute Rachel, je sais ce que tu t'apprête à me dire, je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire de mal mais te voir dans cet état me fait encore plus souffrir, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis prête à tout entendre et à faire face à la réalité… Au fond tu sais, une partie de moi savait bien que tout ceci était trop beau, que je ne serais pas de taille face à lui, qu'au moment où tu le reverrais tous ceci prendraient fin….

Rachel embrassa délicatement Quinn afin de la faire taire et prononça enfin ses premiers mots.

Rachel : Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te faire souffrir, je t'aime Quinn et dans cette histoire c'est ce pauvre Finn qui n'aura pas été de taille. Je savais déjà que le voir ne m'aurait pas fait changer d'avis car j'ai su dès l'instant où nous nous sommes embrassé que rien n'y personne ne pourraient surpasser tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis triste parce que je le fait souffrir et qu'il ne le mérite pas, j'ai vu tout la tristesse de son cœur quand je lui ai rendu notre bague de fiançailles et malgré moi ça m'a atteint beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne, d'être égoïste, mais malgré tout ce mal être ce que je sais c'est que je ne m'en veux aucunement de t'aimer autant et d'avoir envie plus que tous au monde d'être avec toi.

**Quinn resserra ses bras autour de Rachel et déposa un baiser sur son front.**

Quinn : Je suis désolée, j'ai paniquée, pardonne moi, mais tout ceci semble tellement irréelle, que j'ai l'impression qu'on va tout m'enlever d'une minute à l'autre. Tu ne seras jamais une mauvaise personne, bien au contraire, ce que tu as fait montre que tu n'es pas égoïste, tu as été honnête, l'épouser, continuer ton histoire avec lui tout en étant amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre cela aurait été une preuve d'égoïsme et ça lui aurait au final fait beaucoup plus de mal je pense. Je sais que tu t'en veux mais ce n'est aucunement de ta faute, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments ni les choix de son cœur (souriant) et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il ma choisit.

Rachel (souriant) : Je sais… c'est juste que cela risque d'être difficile pour lui et j'ai peur au fond qu'il n'arrive pas à surmonter ça.

Quinn (d'une voix rassurante) : Il reste peu de jour de cours, si tu veux par respect pour lui nous éviterons les trop grands élans d'affection devant lui. Et puis je parlerais avec Puck pour qu'il essaye d'être présent pour lui, pour l'aider à travers cela.

Rachel (déposant un baiser dans son cou) : Merci, tu penses qu'il me pardonnera un jour et qu'on pourra peut-être redevenir ami.

Quinn : Je ne sais pas Rach, pour l'instant tu dois lui laisser le temps de digérer un peu tout ça, de faire son deuil en quelque sorte d'accord… laisse lui du temps.

Rachel (après quelques minutes de réflexions) : Attend, tu as dit on évitera les trop grands élans d'affections, tu veux dire que qu'on va faire comme si on ne sortait pas ensemble ?

Quinn (amusé) : Ah bon parce que nous sortons ensemble, je n'étais pas au courant

La brune se redressa et arbora sur son visage une moue plus mignonne.

Quinn (saisissant sa main) : Rachel Barbra Berry voudriez-vous êtes ma petite amie ?

Cette fois-ci c'est Rachel qui en profita pour jouer un peu avec elle.

Rachel (réfléchissant) : Euhh je ne sais pas….. (Elle remarqua un instant la panique s'installer dans l'iris de la blonde) je te dirais oui à deux conditions.

Quinn (surprise) : Euh lesquelles ?

Rachel : Alors premièrement, j'aimerais beaucoup passer la nuit dans tes bras et deuxièmement mon côté Diva que j'assume parfaitement aimerait que tu lui chantes une chanson d'amour.

Quinn (souriant) : Je me disais bien que tout ceci semblait trop simple. Alors pour la première condition je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ma mère n'étant pas là ce soir et pour la deuxième… réfléchissons voir…..

I cannot help it  
_**Je n'y peux rien**_**  
**I couldn't stop it if I tried  
_**Je ne pourrais l'arrêter même si je le voulais**_**  
**The same old heartbeat  
_**Ce même battement de coeur**_**  
**Fills the emptiness I have inside  
_**Remplit le vide que j'ai à l'intérieur**_**  
**And with it you can't fight love so I won't complain  
_**Et avec, tu ne peux combattre l'amour alors je ne me plaindrai pas**_**  
**So why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on  
_**Alors pourquoi arrêterais-je le feu qui me permet de continuer**_**  
**  
Cause when there's you I feel whole  
_**Parce que quand tu es là je me sens entière**_**  
**And there's no better feeling in the world  
_**Et il n'y a pas de meilleur sentiment au monde**_**  
**Without you I'm alone  
_**Sans toi je suis seule**_**  
**And I'd rather be in love ooh  
_**Et je préfère encore être amoureuse ooh**_**  
**  
Turn out the lights now  
_**Éteins la lumière maintenant**_**  
**To see is to believe  
_**Voir, c'est croire**_**  
**I just want you near me  
_**Je te veux seulement près de moi**_**  
**I just want you here with me  
_**Je veux seulement que tu sois ici avec moi**_**  
**And I'd give up everything only for you  
_**Et je donnerais tout rien que pour toi**_**  
**It's the least that I could do  
_**C'est le moins que je puisse faire**_**  
**  
I'd rather be in love with you  
_**Je préfère encore être amoureuse de toi**_**  
**I feel you holding me  
_**Je te sens me serrer contre toi**_**  
**Why are we afraid to be in love& to be loved  
_**Pourquoi avons-nous peur d'être amoureux d'être aimés**_**  
**I can't explain it I know it's tough to be loved  
_**Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, je sais que c'est difficile, d'être aimé**_**  
**And I feel you holding me  
_**Et je te sens me serrer contre toi**_**  
**  
Oh, oh and when there's you I feel whole  
_**Oh, oh et quand tu es là je me sens entière**_**  
**And there's no better feeling in the world  
_**Et il n'y a pas de meilleur sentiment au monde**_**  
**Cause without you I'm alone  
_**Parce que sans toi je suis seule**_**  
**And I'd rather be in love  
_**Et je préfère encore être amoureuse**_**  
**I'd rather be in love, yes I'd rather be in love  
_**Je préfère être amoureuse, oui je préfère être amoureuse**_**  
**Oh I'd rather be in love with you  
_**Oh, je préfère être amoureuse de toi**_**  
**I feel you holding me  
_**Je te sens me serrer contre toi**_

_Rachel se jeta littéralement au cou de Quinn lui murmurant à l'oreille un je t'aime qui a lui seul reflétait l'immensité de ses sentiments, elle déposa ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes fessant ainsi complètement disparaître le temps…._


End file.
